Rave Master Drabbles
by elieg1ory
Summary: A collection of the various drabble series that I sometimes get requested to do on Tumblr. Will contain a variety of situations, AU's, pairings, lengths, and ratings.
1. Tumblr Prompt 1: Imagine Your OTP

Rave Master Drabble Series

~x~

Summary: A collection of the various drabble series that I sometimes get requested to do on Tumblr. Will contain a variety of situations, AU's, pairings, and lengths.

~x~

 _Author's Note: I have (once again) changed my username. It is no longer 'tehsecretardor' and is now 'elieg1ory'. Feel free to find and follow me on Tumblr under the same username._

 **Prompt One: You saved me from getting hit on by a creepy guy.**

Julia kept telling her to be more careful when she was talking to random guys. She said that most guys wouldn't realize she was just friendly, not flirty. And, for the first time, Elie finally understood what she meant.

It had started innocently enough, just the two of them standing at the bus stop. She had seen him there a few times, but hadn't struck up a conversation with him previously. He, however, must have had different plans. "Nice weather," he said, voice smooth.

"Sure is!" Elie said happily. It hadn't stormed in weeks, which was always a good thing for Elie. Any weather was good so long as there was no thunder. "It's finally started to feel like summer time."

The guy smiled, and she smiled back, expecting that to be the end. "What's your name?" he asked, leaning towards her a little bit. She told him - what was the harm in that? - and he smiled. "Pretty. My name is Lucia." Elie smiled at him, nodding but not knowing what else to say. "Do you live around here?"

"Yeah," Elie said, checking her phone. The bus should have been here some time ago. When she chanced a glance back at him, he had moved a step or two closer. "How about you?" He only smiled and nodded.

His smile made her uneasy, even though it was noon and there were plenty of people walking or driving by. "So, Elie, would you care to join me for dinner tonight?" Lucia asked after a second. "How does tomorrow night sound, I can take you to the casino restaurant."

"Oh," Elie said, wishing she wasn't standing so close to the edge of the small shelter. "That's really sweet of you, but, um -"

"Come on, just one date," pushed Lucia, leaning a little closer. This time, Elie leaned away, but it didn't seem to deter him. "We'll have a great time."

She stammered for a little while longer, trying to come up with an excuse, but his smile suggested that he knew she couldn't think up one. Just as she was about to cave - really, what was one date? - someone else entered the little shelter. Her eyes met his and he must have seen the desperation in them because he cleared his throat and made his way over.

Elie expected him to politely ask Lucia to leave, but instead, he grinned like crazy and just pushed right back him. "Hey! It's been so long, how have you been?!" he asked, grabbing her arms. He winked at her, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "It's me, Haru, don't you recognize me?"

"Haru, _oh my gosh_!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. "It has been _forever_ , I can't believe you're back in town!"

Lucia cleared his throat, but the two of them ignored him. "We need to catch up, are you free right now?" the guy said, looping his arm through hers. "Let me take you to lunch."

"Oh, that would be great!" Elie said happily, all smiles. "Sorry, Lucia, maybe another time!" she called over her shoulder as the two of them left the bus stop. For a second, she thought he was going to follow them, but the bus pulled up right then and he begrudgingly stepped on board. It wasn't until the bus had turned the corner and was out of sight that the two of them unhooked their arms, and Elie breathed another sigh of relief. "You are a real life saver, Haru."

He grinned, scratching behind his neck. "Nah, it's nothing. You just looked way uncomfortable, so I thought I'd step in. What's your name, anyways?"

"Elie."

"You should probably stay away from that bus route for a little while if you can," Haru warned. "He might come back looking for you."

She sighed. "Yeah." Elie looked up at him, smirking. "Maybe I'll just count on you to swoop in and save me again." He laughed a little, but mirrored her smirk.

"Well, maybe I will," he teased back. The two of them shared a laugh for a second before coming to a crosswalk. Haru's cheeks darkened a little bit, and he shoved his hands in his pockets. "So, uh, you still want that lunch?"

~x~

Author's Note: hello my lovely readers! I know I have been incredibly inactive as of late, but please believe me when I say that it is not from a lack of interest! I am extremely busy, and don't often have time to write (my updates honestly come and go so much because most times, I write an entire chapter in one sitting after a burst of inspiration). So, yeah! This fic will just be a whole bunch of drabbles that I write on Tumblr, as I am trying to link the two together a little more. But yeah! For those that still read in this fandom, I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Tumblr Prompt 2: Don't Leave Me

Rave Master Drabble Series

~x~

 **Prompt Two:** _Please, don't leave._

Haru had never wanted to fight. He never wanted to get dragged into a war that would eventually take away everything he had ever held dear. He left with Plue because it was the right thing to do. He fought Demon Card, King, Doryu, Hardner, and even Lucia because they had to be stopped. There was nothing he abhorred more than violence.

And now that violence would mark the end of his journey.

Part of him, the part that never wanted to be here to begin with, wanted to scream. Scream and cry and beg for his mother and father to take it all away, to make the hard choices for him. Because this, this just wasn't fair. How could he make her do this when all he wanted was to hold her in his arms?

God, what he'd give to hold her properly, just once. As they argued, that was all he could think about. It took more will power than he ever thought possible to tell her to do it, to remind of everything they had lost on the way here.

In the end, he was glad that it was her that got to fire the final light.

She, who had been there with him from the very beginning, who had loved and supported him more than anyone else they had met. He was happy, in a strange way, that it was her that was here at the end. If he had to disappear, then who better?

"Haru…I…I love you!"

Her voice cut through his heart and chest as he felt the warmth of Etherion flood into Endless' body and over him. "I love you too, Elie!" he managed to choke out, tears finally pooling in his eyes. It felt good to finally say it to her, to know that she could carry on knowing that he had loved her.

As the warmth became too much, Haru closed his eyes, finally giving into the tears as he felt his resolve rip apart. He wanted to scream at her to stop, that he was terrified of dying more than he had ever shown. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted to run to her, to press his cheek against her soft hair and tell her over and over again how much he loved her. "Don't," he whispered, knowing she would never hear him. "Don't go, Elie, I don't want to be alone again."

He choked out a sob as Etherion began to shatter his body. "Please don't leave me," he said, whispering the words into the magic as the nothing around him shattered, leaving him in the dark.

~x~

Author's Note: This one was actually posted on Tumblr some time ago, but here it is! ^^ Let me know what you guys thought!


	3. Head-canon 1: Elie and Musica

Rave Master Drabble Series

~x~

 **Headcanon:** _After having spent the last year living with Musica, Elie is finding it difficult to sleep without him nearby._

It didn't take long for Elie to figure out that the first actual night would be the hardest. The others, the ones where the two of them had stayed up talking all night, finally dozing off for a few hours before waking up and starting it all over again, those were easy. That was time passing by in a blur. A happy one, but a blur nonetheless.

But this? This was different. And no matter how she tossed and turned, the brunette could not seem to get comfortable, even with Haru's arms around her. She was more than restless; she was just simply not tired.

"Elie," groaned Haru after a while, his voice breaking the silence. "Why do you keep moving around?"

The brunette couldn't resist smiling at the sleepy tone of his voice. "I can't sleep," she admitted. She heard him groan again as he pushed himself up a little, dreary eyes blinking down at her. "It's harder than I thought, being away from Musica."

He nodded slowly, sitting up fully. He opened his mouth to say something, but yawned instead, and Elie took the chance to join him sitting up. "Why don't you give him a call? He's probably still up," suggested the former Rave Master. Elie bit her lip, certain that he was but not wanting to bother him. When she voiced her hesitation, Haru frowned. "You know Musica wouldn't think like that."

"I know," she said, fidgeting under the intensity of his stare. Sleepy or not, Haru's eyes had that habit of staring right through her. "What if he doesn't feel the same?"

Haru smiled, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Go call him," he said, lips lingering against her hairline. "I'll be fine."

Elie could tell by the softness of his voice that he understood. He had been there for her every night for the last year. She had grown accustomed to the knowledge that he was right down the hall, that he'd come running if he heard her having a nightmare. That, one time even stayed up with her all night during a thunderstorm as she quickly rediscovered her fear of them. Since Haru had 'come back' – their personal term for his absence that Elie wasn't sure whether to love or hate – she had spent every possible moment with him. They all had, really.

"I'll be here when you get back," Haru said again, head dropping down to her shoulder and pressing a few soft kisses against the bone. The brunette nodded, cheek brushing against his hair as she pressed a quick kiss to his temple – heart fluttering away as it had every time she kissed him – before kicking the covers off and quietly padding across the room.

Now that she was here, standing by the phone, it was easy to dial the numbers and wait for his answer. It came after just two rings. "Hello?" he sounded tired, but awake, and she could make out the slight muffle of his cigarette.

"Musica?"

Silence met her for a few seconds. "Elie?" asked the other line tentatively. She nodded even though he couldn't see, sliding down against the wall and onto the floor. "Is everything alright? Where's Haru?"

"He's sleeping." Elie cleared her throat. "I just…I wanted to call you, see how you were doing."

Elie heard a chair drag against the floor as he plopped down. "I'm great," he said, and Elie could see the smirk that had flashed across his cheeks easily. However, she knew him too well, and she knew that he never responded with 'I'm great' when he meant it. "How's everything with Haru?"

"Wonderful," she told him honestly. "It's great, really. I just…I miss you."

The words came too quick for her to censor, and they hung between them much longer than the brunette would have liked. She could hear the slight inhale-exhale of his cigarette drags, heart pounding in her throat. "Yeah," he finally said. "It's weird not having you here. I miss you guys too." Relief burned her chest at his words, and she couldn't help but smile. "The house is so quiet now."

She laughed. "Maybe now you'll be able to hear yourself snore." Musica sputtered, and yelped as the cigarette fell from his mouth and, presumably, onto his lap. Elie laughed again.

The two of them spoke for an hour before exhaustion finally started hitting her. "It was great to hear from you," said Musica in between a yawn. "When are you guys leaving for Garage Island?"

"Two days. We're coming back to where you guys are the day of, though, to properly say goodbye and all that."

She heard a light scratch as he nodded. "Get some sleep, kid," he suggested. "Call me if you need me."

Elie laughed. She was tired and a little loopy from how little sleep she had been getting. "I'll always need you, Musica. You're my best friend." She heard Musica scoff in that 'I'm such a cool guy I don't have feelings' way before he muttered a similar sentiment. "Good night."

After they had hung up, the brunette lazily reached up and hung up the phone, dragging herself to her feet. Yawning, she made her way back to where Haru had sprawled out over the bed, the covers over just his right leg. Elie giggled a little at the sight, gently tugging it free from beneath him and nudging his leg over. He flinched as she tried to move him, lifting his head to regard her with his sleepy purple eyes. "Hey," he whispered, moving over for her as she climbed back in. He rose one arm as she snuggled up close to him, pulling the blanket with her. "Do you feel better?"

Elie thought about the question for a little longer than she knew he meant. Not too long ago, he had been gone. She was without her memories, living in her own little fantasy bubble where nightmares of some unknown force were the norm and she was constantly questioning what her role had been in the Great War. Tonight, she got to speak to her best friend, to see that he was doing alright – apparently, Belnika had been spending quite a lot of time with him since she had been gone – and now she got to fall asleep wrapped in the embrace of the love her life, back from the grave.

"Much better, now," she whispered, kissing his shoulder. Haru nodded, smiling a little at her kiss before his eyes drooped close and he fell asleep once more, this time, Elie not far behind him.

~x~

Author's Note: Some of these are going to be headcanons, and not just random prompts people send in. I have more headcanons than I really know what to do with, to be quite honest, so as I write them up, expect to see them here! :D


	4. Request by Phantompierce-Okamoto

Rave Master Drabble Series

~x~

 **Request by Phantompierce-Okamoto (aka my unofficial smol sister 3):** _"I'm pretty sure Haru asked Elie to marry him before Shuda asked Cattleya, so how about Shuda asking Haru for advice?"_

It took him days to admit it to himself, and even longer to think of a good way to approach the problem. When it came right down to it, Shuda was hopeless at relationships. Having Haru and Elie nearby helped a lot though; watching them as they finally gave into their feelings through both their journey and their arrival. Cattleya had been kind, taught him how to be gentle in a way that he had never had to be before.

But he'd be damned if he had any idea how to propose to her. That was, rather conveniently he felt, left out of the 'boyfriend lessons'.

He had spent some time toying around with ideas, debated over whether Cattleya would want something personal or public, but he was no closer to a decision than he was when he first realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. It was for that reason that he had finally trudged himself to the house that Haru was currently building for himself and Elie to ask his (hopefully) soon to be brother-in-law for advice.

Keeping his face stoic, the ex-warrior approached the semi-built house, quietly admiring the work he had put into it. "Haru," he called when he was close enough, waiting until the ex-Rave Master was not about to hammer something in. The younger boy looked up and waved at him, placing down the tools and sliding down.

"Hey Shuda, what's up?" Haru asked cheerfully, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. Shuda didn't reply immediately, suddenly feeling silly. "You okay, man?"

"I want to propose to Cattleya."

For a few seconds, the two simply stared at each other as his words sunk in. "Wow, Shuda," Haru finally said, blinking a few times. Shuda nodded, a small smile coming to his face involuntarily. "That's great! Do you already have a ring in mind?"

Shuda shook his head, a strange feeling of uneasiness settling in his center. "Oh. Well, what about a place? Or what you're going to say?"

This time, the ex-warrior only glanced down at him, the meaning clear. Haru nodded slowly. "Got it. So, uh, if you don't mind me asking, what do you have planned?" he asked, yanking off his bandanna and running his hand through his hair.

"My plan is to ask you for help," Shuda grumbled, feeling silly. "You never did tell Cattleya and I about how you proposed to Elie, so I thought it might help me get a better idea for my own proposal. Like, I don't know, where did you get the ring?"

Haru grinned. "Musica made it for me," he explained. Shuda smirked; of course he did. Clearing his throat, the ex-warrior pressed on. "Well, we went to the mainland for a day, and we spent the day walking around town and then when it started to get dark out, we snuck into the Dog Stadium where we met and watched the sunset together."

"Let me guess, it was all very romantic?" Shuda guessed with a slight chuckle. The smile left his face as Haru started laughing again, shaking his head.

"I wish!" the blonde exclaimed with a grin. "I was so nervous, I dropped the ring when I was pulling it out of my pocket!"

Shuda's eye widened. "Did you lose it?" he asked, trying to recall if Elie was wearing her ring when they returned from the mainland. "How could you drop it?!"

Haru laughed again, shaking his head. "No, no," he reassured. "I freaked and dropped down to catch it before it fell too far, but since there was no way to stop Elie from seeing me, I kinda just turned around holding it." Shuda blinked was how he proposed? "Of course, it rolled pretty much right between her legs so when I popped out -"

"Haru! I brought you some water!" Elie called suddenly, smiling face approaching from the road. "Oh, hey, Shuda!"

The men waved at her once before Haru turned back to Shuda. "Just be yourself," he said softly. "Cattleya'll love whatever you do, man." The ex-warrior watched as he met Elie halfway, immediately leaning down to give her a kiss. With one last smirk, he turned to leave, wondering how long it would take to forge a ring out of his own fire.

~x~

Author's Note: yay more fluff! :D also, if you haven't already, you should totally go read Phantom's work on here! she's an amazingly wonderful person and a great writer, so do yourself a favor and check her out!


	5. Chapter 5: Theory for little-dragneel

**Rave Master Drabble Series**

~x~

 **Theory:** What if Elie's 'sickness' came back years later?

 _This is actually something I wrote for one of my favorite people on Tumblr and also a very good friend of mine - little-dragneel. She is the undisputed Rave queen of Tumblr. This is something I wrote based off an ask she received some time ago that really struck the two of us._

~x~

It started with a headache, the first thing that Elie noticed when she opened her eyes that morning, though calling it a headache might have been a bit of a stretch. It wasn't much of one; just a small pinprick of pain at the very top of her head, not at all demanding of her attention. Still, though, Elie wasn't prone to headaches so much anymore. The last one she could recall had been when she was pregnant.

"Good morning sleepyhead," said her husband suddenly, appearing in the open doorway with a small platter in his hands. "Me and Levin made you some breakfast," he said cheerfully, holding up the platter a little more; a bowl of cereal, two pieces of toast, and a large glass of milk had been set carefully on it, trying to make it look much fancier than it was.

The brunette smiled, sitting up more. "Ooh, that was sweet of you two," she told him appreciatively, ignoring the slightly burnt edges of the toast. "What's the occasion?"

Haru laughed, gently placing the platter on the nightstand next to her and sitting down. "No occasion," he said, kissing her forehead. "Levin just said that it was uncommon for you to sleep so late, so we decided to surprise you with a nice homemade breakfast."

"Oh, he's not still upset that we left him with Nakajima all that time?"

The couple exchanged a quick laugh followed by a darkened expression. Their poor son. "Well, the nightmares have stopped, so I'd say we're in the clear," he said with a laugh. "How's everything taste?"

"Like cereal and toast," Elie told him with a nod. "It's good, thank you."

One more quick forehead kiss, and Haru was gone, saying that he still needed to put the milk and cereal away and otherwise clean up the kitchen, leaving Elie to her burnt toast and slight headache.

This headache, Elie thought with a frown, gently wiping her hands clean on a napkin and reaching up to see if there was a bump. The most obvious reason for this was that she had accidentally bumped her head during the night. However, as her fingers found the spot just above where it was hurting, Elie could only feel her scalp; no such bump.

Before the brunette could begin to worry, she decided once and for all that it was nothing. So when Haru came back in and asked how she wanted to spend the day, she forced the pain – slight as it was – to the back of her thoughts.

* * *

"Haru, do we have any aspirin or something lying around?"

Haru looked up from the card game he was playing with Levin. "We should have some in the medicine cabinet," he said after a second, eyebrows furrowed in consideration. "Why, is everything okay?"

Two weeks had passed and, still, Elie could not seem to make the headache go away. She had tried all the home recipes that Cattleya had shown her during her pregnancy; she drank a gallon of water a day, cut junk food out of her diet (for the time being, of course), made sure that she got an even eight hours of sleep every night. The brunette had even tried to meditate for a few hours while the boys were out fishing the other day. Nothing seemed to help, and it had only gotten worse as the days went by.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Elie assured him with a smile. She debated explaining more, but Levin looked up curiously and she decided against it. "Just a little headache, I'm sure it's nothing."

Haru nodded slowly, and she could feel his eyes on her back as she climbed the stairs to the bathroom. Without hesitating, Elie yanked open the cabinet and scanned the labels of the medicine until she found the one she was looking for. Thankfully, it felt about half full; that should be more than enough to ease the pain until it went away, right?

Taking a deep breath, she swallowed three of them together, placing her hands on either side of the sink. She groaned, closing her eyes as the pain throbbed in her head. In the weeks since it appeared, the pain had grown from just the top of her head to her entire skull. She could feel it pulsate at every moment, could hear it throbbing in her ears.

"Elie?"

Elie's head snapped up in surprise, something she instantly regretted. Feeling a little dizzy, she began to sway and Haru was at her side in a flash, hands hovering around her to make sure that she didn't fall. "Ah, no, I'm fine, really," she said, offering him a shaky smile. Mentally, she cursed the unsteadiness of her voice; not even she was convinced with that pathetic denial.

Carefully, Haru took her by the elbow and led her to their bedroom. He didn't talk again until she was in bed, blankets pulled up to her face and tucked in like they did for Levin. "Haru," she said, voice a little muffled by the blankets. "I'm sorry, I should have said something sooner."

"Don't worry about it," Haru said, gently brushing some hair off her cheek. "Just get some rest. I'll take care of everything around the house until you feel better, okay?" Feeling too exhausted to answer, Elie only nodded, feeling her husband's lips brush against her cheek once before falling to sleep.

When she woke up, it was the middle of the night. Haru was next to her, sprawled out on the bed. In between the two of them was Levin, curled up on his side next to Elie, head resting against Haru's outstretched arm. The headache hadn't gone away at all – in fact, it almost felt worse after resting for so many hours – but she found herself smiling at the sight.

To her surprise, Levin's eyes fluttered open suddenly, meeting hers. "Mommy?" he asked sleepily, yawning. Elie smiled at him again, opening her arms for him to climb into. "Mommy, you're not gonna leave me with Nakajima again, are you?"

"No," Elie said with a laugh, running her hands through his hair gently. "No honey, you're stuck with me and Dad forever."

His respond came in the form of a muffled 'good' before he fell silent, soon asleep. The brunette smiled for a second longer before the pain spiked once more, forcing her to sleep once more.

* * *

It had been one month since the headache had brought Elie to bed. For the first few days after that, she had tried to get out of bed and continue her normal routine, but each day was bringing forth an even stronger pain that eventually forced her to stay in bed. Though she was entirely lucid, she mostly just slept; she was constantly exhausted when she was awake, and it was the only thing that was successful in taking away the pain.

A week previously, Haru had called on the doctor, ignoring her feeble protests that 'it'll be gone tomorrow, promise!'. The doctor, after taking all of her vitals and everything else, sadly told him in the hallway that he had no idea what was causing the headaches. He suspected that it was nothing more than a bad migraine, though it was probably one of the longest running cases he had ever seen. The only way they would know exactly what it was would be to take her to a doctor on the mainland, but Haru cringed at the thought of moving her when even blinking seemed to make it worse nowadays. She spent more time sleeping than anything else. Haru missed her terribly, but she was in such great pain when she was awake that it was better to just let her sleep.

Today, however, brought forth a new development that made him reconsider everything.

It started with a slight thud on the ceiling one afternoon. Levin was spending the day with some friends, much to Haru's relief – he didn't want his son to see how worried he was getting over Elie's condition – and since he and Elie were the only ones home… "Elie?" he called up the stairs, straining to hear a response. None came.

Instinctively, he knew that it was not something falling and he began to run up the stairs, taking them three at a time to get there faster. His heart raced painfully loud against his chest, a panic coursing through him that he had hoped never to face again.

Much to his despair, what he found was Elie sprawled on the floor with a tangle of blankets around her from falling off the bed. "Elie!" he gasped, sliding in the room next to her, eyes hastily checking to see if she had injured herself from the fall. She hadn't, thankfully, but he did notice something that quickly took any relief and smashed it to pieces.

She was flushed, breathing heavier than she had been the day before. "Elie," he tried again, not bothering to wait for a response before he scooped up into his arms, noticing two things immediately: she felt lighter than he remembered, and she wasn't just flushed – she was burning up. For a second, he stood there in the middle of their bedroom before he quickly, but carefully, headed for the door. She needed a doctor and if he had to carry her the entire way to do it, then he would do it every day until she was better.

As he began to jog to the doctor's office – Levin wasn't going to be home until around dinnertime and by then, Haru was positive that his wife would be fit to take home – the former Rave Master couldn't help but be reminded of that final battle. He had done anything to get her back from Lucia then, and he would do whatever it took to make her well again, that he promised right then and there.

He burst into the doctor's office a few minutes later, a little breathless and still clutching Elie to his chest. "She needs help," he managed to gasp out, ignoring the confused stares from the few others in the waiting room. "She's had this-this headache for the past month and a half and then, just today, she fell out of bed and now she's running a fever," he said, voice trailing off as the nurse quickly rolled a stretcher into the room. Haru hesitated, not wanting to let her go.

"You can stay with her," the nurse promised, offering him a kind smile. Haru nodded in resignation and gently placed her on the stretcher, walking besides it the entire time. She looked even worse in the fluorescent lighting than she had in their dim bedroom; the fever was much more obvious, and she had started looking like she was in tremendous pain. "Can you give me any more information?" the nurse asked as they walked, a clipboard appearing from somewhere.

"Not really," Haru admitted. "All I know is that she's been having these headaches for the last month and a half, they've been getting progressively worse, and then this."

Everyone nodded, pushing her into a private room, the doctor not far behind. One of the nurses explained the situation and he nodded as well. A few minutes passed as he began to take all the same tests he had taken the last time they saw each other; blood pressure, temperature, pulse, reflexes. Doctor stuff that Haru had never bothered to learn. When the last thing was recorded, he sighed deeply. "She needs real medical attention," he told Haru softly. "Maybe a CAT scan to see if we can pinpoint what exactly it causing this."

"Where do I go for that?" Haru asked immediately, hesitation gone now. Nothing else mattered except getting her the best possible care.

"The mainland, Hip Hop Town probably," the doctor said, suddenly beginning to fidget with the clipboard. Haru didn't waste the breath asking him what it was; the pointed stare he gave was more than enough incentive to answer him. "I've never seen anything like this, so I really don't know how long she has before this gets to the point where she won't –"

"She's going to make it," Haru snapped, cutting him off with a razor sharp glare. There was nothing could possibly throw their way that they wouldn't take down. "I'll take her there tomorrow."

The doctor opened his mouth to say something but quickly decided against it when he noticed that Haru's expression had not softened. Nervously, he hung the clipboard from the edge of the bed and left. As soon as the door was closed, Haru sunk into a chair, rubbing his eyes. "Haru." The blond perked up, finding Elie's eyes cracked open underneath the ice pack that they had placed on her head.

"Hey you," he said with as much confidence as he could muster. Elie needed him to be strong, not see him breaking down. "You really had me scared for a minute there."

"Haru, I have to tell you something," she said, voice shaky and words coming out a little awkwardly. Judging by the pained expression that followed, Haru suspected that talking was not helping her headache.

Haru shook his head, gently caressing her cheek. "You can tell me when you're better, okay?" he suggested, reaching for her hand. "I'm going to call Musica, see if he can fly over and pick us up so we can get to a better hospital, okay? I'll be right back." With a butterfly kiss to the forehead, he left, making sure the door was open so that if she needed anything, someone could hear her.

By the time he got to the telephone, tears were dripping down his cheeks. If they could just figure out what was wrong with her…! "Damn it," he swore, hitting his fist against the wall as he tried to get a hold of himself. Crying isn't going to help! he told himself fiercely, wiping his eyes quickly and picking up the phone to dial.

It rang just twice before Musica answered, sounding as if he had just rolled out of bed. "Musica, it's Haru. I need you to do me a solid."

* * *

"Okay man, I gotta ask," Musica said as the doctor ushered them out of the room so she could be prepared for the tests. "Why did you wait so long to get her here?"

Haru sighed. Just two days had passed, but her condition didn't seem to get any better. She hadn't gotten any worse, but the fever wouldn't break and she seemed to be in and out of consciousness. "I didn't think it would get this serious," he admitted with another sigh. Nervously, he glanced over at Levin sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs. He was looking down at his shoes, completely ignoring the television before him. He leaned closer to Musica and made sure to keep his voice before answering. "And I didn't want to make Levin think that she was dying or something."

Musica didn't respond. "I called the others," he finally said, hands shoved in his pockets. "I didn't think you'd mind, and I figured that they'd want to be here for support." Haru nodded, thankful that he had. Having them nearby for support would be great. Things always seemed a little better when they could all be together again. "Where's Cattleya and Shuda?"

"They stayed back. They offered to watch Levin for me, but he insisted on coming along to make sure that Elie will be fine," Haru explained. "I promised her that I'd call them every day to let them know how she's doing."

The two of them were silent for a few minutes, the only noise passing between them being the television hanging up in the corner of the wall. "Do you think maybe it's Etherion?" Musica whispered suddenly, glancing at him. Haru met his gaze with wide eyes. "She used to get really bad headaches whenever she was using Etherion or something with her memories was happening, remember?"

No, he hadn't even considered that. If he was being honest, Etherion had faded into the background as soon as they determined that it hadn't passed down to Levin. "Why would that be affecting her now, though? She hasn't used Etherion since we fought Endless," he said softly, not wanting Levin to hear. They had, of course, used many of their adventures as bedtime stories, but they had quietly agreed not to tell the story of their final battle. Partly because it brought forth a myriad of unpleasant memories, and partly because they didn't want their son to worry that Dad was going to disappear and Mom would forget him. He was, after all, still just a seven year old.

Musica shrugged. "I don't know," he sighed. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Mr. Glory?" asked a nurse suddenly, stepping into the hallway. Haru tensed immediately, going to her. "Your wife is asking for you."

Haru nodded, and turned to follow her. "Stay with Levin," he told Musica softly before leaving, not needing to wait for the confirmation nod to know that he would. The walk wasn't far, and as soon as he was in the room, he was by Elie's side.

She was hooked up to a series of machines that Haru didn't bother to look at; all he cared about was Elie. Before he had even said anything, her eyes fluttered open, meeting his. Not for the first time, Haru found himself mesmerized by the way her eyes shone every shade of brown in the light. Caramel and honey and chocolate and everything good and sweet in the world could be found in her eyes. "Hey," he whispered, trying to smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Elie replied. Haru felt a stab of pain go through his chest at how dreadfully weak she sounded. "Haru, I need to…tell you something."

"Anything."

The brunette nodded, closing her eyes for so long that Haru was almost certain that she had drifted off again, but then she started speaking. "I'm not…I'm sick," she started. "I'm sick and I'm not going to…make it." When she opened her eyes, they were filled with tears that almost made Haru's own eyes fill up. "I shouldn't have…kept it from you, but I thought…it had been so long…I didn't know it'd come back."

"Elie, don't say things like that," Haru told her, trying to sound reassuring. "Of course you're going to make it. Everyone's coming to give you their support! You'll get through this, and we'll be here with you the whole time."

"No."

Haru could swear that he heard his heart crack. "I was…sick, before. But when I was…sleeping, it went dormant," she gasped out, crying harder now. "And then…Saga, he…he told me that I wasn't…after the battle, I would never…get to see my friends…again. But it was gone for so…long, and I-I thought that…he meant…what happened after I…" She paused, but Haru didn't dare interrupt her. "But…now it's…back. And I-I can't stop it."

"El-Elie, stop saying things like that!" Haru choked out, shaking his head desperately. She opened her mouth to say something more, but he stopped her with another violent head shake. "I'll…I'll call Let and Julia, and they can…they can find Alice! H-he'll definitely know what to do to make you better!"

Elie smiled a little bit at him, but Haru could see that she didn't agree with him. Somewhere, he knew that it was too late. "But everything we've been through," he whispered, finally breaking. She had told him, a long time ago, that the King once told her she was sick. After a brief moment of panic, she had reassured him that none of the symptoms had been present since she first woke up again, so it had gone forgotten. "How can I lose you now?"

His words came as barely a whisper, all of his fear and pain poured into the question. Elie didn't answer except to shakily reach for his hand which he met halfway, clutching to her tightly. "Where's…Levin?" she asked after a second, her eyes fluttering open and close as if she was having a difficult time staying awake. Haru rose a little to go and get him before pausing. What if he lost her when he was away? "I want…to see him."

Thankfully, Musica must have guessed with the same instinct that had brought him to Endless, and appeared in the doorway, hand behind Levin's head. "I'll be right out here," he said softly, gently nudging the boy into the room.

For a few seconds, Levin only stared at the sight before him. His father – _the_ Haru Glory, the savior of the whole world, and the strongest man he would ever know – clutching his mother's limp hand as if it was his most precious possession; and his mother – the most perfect and wonderful mother a child could ask for – laying weak in the bed, face flushed brightly from a fever that could burn him if he got too close. Then, with tears erupting from his eyes, he ran towards them, burying his head against his father's side desperately. "Daddy," he said, voice muffled against his side.

Gently, Haru lifted his son onto his lap, sitting him so that he could still speak to Elie and hide his head if he wanted to. "Levin," he said, tried to keep his voice from shaking. "Levin, son, it doesn't…" Haru paused again. Could he bring himself to say it?

"Baby," Elie whispered, reaching up and gently stroking his cheek. "You know that Mommy loves you very much, right?" The boy nodded, hiccuping from the tears. For a second, he didn't respond other than that, but then quietly climbed off Haru's lap and joined Elie on the bed, cuddling against him like he did when he was very small and would have a bad dream. Haru watched as she kissed the top of his head, welcoming him in her bed as if everything really was going to be okay. "My baby boy…"

For a few minutes, the Glory family huddled together and mourned what they could not change.

* * *

The others arrived a day too late.

Haru stayed by her side until the very end while Musica made sure that Levin ate enough and got at least a little sleep. Elie died peacefully in her sleep, her final words a whispered 'I love you' to her husband. When the monitors began to flat line, Haru had screamed for the nurses and doctors, but it was too late.

Musica had run in to keep his best friend from attacking the doctors as they each tried to tell him the unfortunate news. Amid the chaos, Levin stood in the doorway, clutching two bowls of ice cream that he had intended to share with his mother. Just like the old times. He watched silently as his uncle pushed his father against the wall, tears pouring down both of their cheeks, screaming that he had to stop, that it wasn't what Elie would have wanted. He watched as the last bit of fight finally drained from his father and he broke against him, falling to his knees and screaming his anguish loud enough that it made Levin's ears hurt.

It was only when he dropped the bowls on the floor that someone noticed him. Musica said something he could not hear, gesturing him forward. He walked over to him robotically and was quickly engulfed by his father, clutching him tighter than ever before, and it was then that the child became aware of his own tears.

When the others arrived, they found Haru sitting in what had been Elie's room, staring at the now empty bed with a distant look in his eyes. Levin was sleeping in another chair, tears still drying on his own cheeks. Nervously, they stood in the doorway, unsure of whether or not they should invade their space. It wasn't until they heard a quiet sob come from their friend that they finally entered, gathering around him and trying to console him.

There was nothing that anyone could say to ease the pain, however. They stood by his side for as long as they could bear before becoming too overwhelmed by the loss of their friend. One by one, they trickled out of the room, deciding to take it upon themselves to make the necessary arrangements that Haru could not do himself. It was not said, but Haru could feel it.

 _You took care of us once, now let us take care of you._

"Daddy?"

It wasn't until Levin was right next to him that he acknowledged him at all. "Yeah, son?" he said hoarsely, finally taking his eyes away from the bed and looking at his son for what felt the first time in days.

His hair was messy, he noticed. Messier than Elie would have allowed. And his clothes were wrinkled and dirty, clearly in need of a new set. "Mommy isn't…coming back?"

"Not this time."

Levin looked down, little body shaking a little more now. With dread, Haru realized that he must have been hoping that it was all a big misunderstanding, that they just hadn't told him something. Maybe Mommy was okay, they just moved her somewhere else for the moment. "Are you going away, too?" he asked, sniffling. Haru turned to him in surprise, watching him carefully.

Everyone had always marveled at how much Levin took after him; from top to bottom, he was a true carbon copy of his father. But, there was something distinctly…Elie about him, something that Haru hadn't noticed before. Maybe it was the shape of his eyes, or the way his lips quivered even when he had finally let himself cry. Whatever it was, it made Haru's heart crack a little more, and he gently opened his arm up so that the child could come closer to him.

"No, of course not," he promised, hugging his son with one arm. "I'm not going anywhere, Levin, why would you think that?"

"Because you love Mommy so much," Levin whispered. "I thought maybe you'd want to follow her."

His words hit Haru like a slap in the face, and he slid out of the chair to hug him properly, landing hard on his knees. "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered, clutching to his son tightly. _How could I leave you when you're all I have left?_ "I love you, Levin. I'm still here for you."

Levin nodded, and his grip on Haru's shirt tightened. "Do you promise?" he asked, still a little unsure. Haru smiled for the first time in days, pulling away and gently wiping his sons' tears. He could never be as gentle as Elie had been, he would never be as great a parent as her, but he'd face an army of Endless before anyone told him he wouldn't be here for his son.

"I promise," he said. "And I don't ever break my promises, right?"

"Right."

The two embraced again, and for the first time since bringing Elie to the hospital, Haru felt a single seed of hope drop into his heart. He couldn't bring Elie back, not this time. There would probably never be a moment where he did not ache for that hotheaded brunette he had met so many years ago.

But right now, more than anything, his son needed him. If Haru couldn't be strong for himself, he could damn well be sure that he'd be strong for Levin.

And Haru Glory didn't break his promises.

~x~

Author's Note: Yay angst! Tell me how you felt about this! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Random Drabble

**Rave Master Drabble Series**

~x~

 **Summary:** Based on chapter 88 of Fruits Basket. Honestly not my best, but, you know. **Pairings** : Implied Haru/Elie

~x~

"Do I _really_ have to do this?"

"Yes. Quit whining about it."

"Yeah, Haru, it'll be fun!"

"Fun for you, maybe."

"Aw, don't be like that! It's just for tonight, so we might as well have a good time with it!"

A sigh. "I guess."

"Final curtain call! I repeat, this is the final curtain call! All actors are to get into position now!"

"That's our cue! See ya' later, Haru!"

A hush fell over the crowd suddenly as the lights began to flash, finally dimming entirely. A man walked across the stage calmly, a single spotlight following him. "Good evening," he said to the crowd, pausing for their polite applause. "Thank you, thank you. Tonight, and for tonight only, we have an extra special performance for you all – our first ever amateur night!" Another pause for applause. Behind the curtain, the actors fidgeted. "And with that, I present to you all...'Something Cinderella-ish'!"

More applause followed his words as he slowly walked off the stage, the spotlight disappearing. A few seconds passed, and another man appeared on stage, off to the side in front of a single microphone. "Once upon a time," he said as the spotlight appeared on him. "There was a beautiful girl named Cinderella."

At his words, the curtains swept open, revealing a rather ornate living room. On the couch sat two young girls dressed in fancy dresses, quietly talking to each other. A small white creature was aimlessly wandering around the set also dressed in a smaller version of their dresses. On the other side of the room sat a third girl with long blonde hair, lazily pretending to dust the end table next to her.

"Because Cinderella's father was dead, she was treated very badly by her wicked step-mother and two ugly step-sisters –"

One of the girls on the couches looked up, looking a little hurt. "Shuda, that wasn't very nice!" she said, crossing her arms against her chest. Next to her, the other girl waved her hands, trying to shush her.

"Elie, it's not our lines yet!" she said quietly, cheeks bright red.

Shuda sighed, shaking his head. "Anyways, because Cinderella was such a beauty, she was able to bravely endure their mean words and unjust punishments."

The blonde scoffed. "I'd like to see you two try and punish me," she muttered, rolling her eyes. Elie giggled a little bit at her words, scooping up the little creature as he walked by.

" _Anyways_ ," Shuda said impatiently, tired of all the interruptions at this point. "Just earlier that week, the family had received a letter from the royal family, inviting all eligible young ladies to come and meet with the prince so he could chose a wife."

Elie perked up this time. "Oh, did you hear that, Belnika?" she asked happily, clapping her hands together. "There's going to be a royal ball!" Shuda sighed again, shaking his head. "It'll be so much fun, I can't wait!"

"Puun!"

"That's right," Belnika said, her voice shaking slightly with nerves. "H-have you finished making o-our dresses, Cinderella?"

All eyes turned back towards the blonde, who met their gazes with a lazy flick of her wrist dropped the feather duster. "Does it look like I've made a dress?" she asked with a shrug. "Seriously, asking a total amateur to make some dresses..."

On the couch, Plue jumped off and began flailing his arms at her. "Pu-puun! Puun!" he called, flailing intensifying.

"Oh, please, Julia?" asked Elie. "Cinderella! Sorry! Anyways, please, won't you make our dresses so we can all go to the ball?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Julia with a hand wave. "I'll make your stupid dresses." The other three thanked her, and quickly left her to get her work done.

"Because Cinderella was already deeply in love with the mysterious prince, she agreed to make the dresses for her sisters and mother, as well as for herself," Shuda continued, deciding to completely ignore whatever was going on behind him. "Unfortunately, because she had a point, there was no way for such a total amateur to make an elaborate dress, she had fallen into a deep depression..."

On stage, Julia was continuing to laze about, looking at the materials on the table. "Oh no," she said sarcastically, "whatever will I do if I cannot finish these dresses in time? However will I get to meet the mysterious prince?"

At her words, smoke began to fill the stage, followed by a sudden flurry of flower petals to fall from the sky. "There...there is no need to worry...Cinderella," came a voice from off stage. The smoke cleared and revealed a tall figure dressed in a long robe. The figure would have been quite beautiful had it not been for, well, the fact that it was an extremely disgruntled man in a dress. He sighed as the audience gasped and then began to laugh. "I...am your Fairy Godmother," he finished in a restrained voice, closing his eyes.

Julia smirked. "Nice intro, Let," she said with a laugh. "How's the dress treating you?"

Let sighed. "I am here to grant you a wish, Cinderella," he informed her with a glare. "Anything you desire, I can make it happen."

"Kill the prince for me," Julia said happily.

"Done."

"But the Fairy Godmother could not grant a crime!" Shuda said quickly, talking over the surprised audience. "So instead, he was able to grant her something different instead."

Julia laughed, shrugging. "How about you arrange a fight? Just me the prince, and we can fight over who gets to rule the country?"

Before Let could grant her wish, there was a soft bang off to the side. "Cinderella," sang Elie happily. "Have you finished with the dresses yet?"

The Fairy Godmother sighed and waved a wand from underneath his sleeve, and two mannequins with dresses on them slid onto the stage behind her. In another flash of smoke, he disappeared, leaving Cinderella behind with the dresses.

"Puun?" asked Plue as he appeared, pointing at the dresses in surprise. "Puun, puun!"

Elie looked at them with amazement, running her hands over the fabric. "Wow Cinderella, did you really make these?" she asked happily, looking back towards Belnika. "Look at these, Belnika, we're going to look so pretty tonight!"

"And with that, the wicked step-mother and ugly step-sisters were off to go change and get ready for the royal ball tonight," Shuda continued as they began to wheel the dresses away with them. "But Cinderella would not be allowed to go, because they did not want her immense beauty to attract the prince."

The Fairy Godmother reappeared then, sighing. "Now for your wish," he said. Julia opened her mouth to say something but he quickly cut her off. "The carriage is just outside. Get in and go see the prince."

"Having been completely cut off by the Fairy Godmother, Cinderella was headed for the ball," Shuda explained as the curtain began to close. "And this is where our story continues..."

As he finished speaking, the curtains swept open again, this time revealing a lavish ballroom. In a large throne, sat a man dressed as a prince, slumped in the chair with a grouchy expression. Next to him stood another young man, leaning against the throne. "What's with the long face?" asked the standing man, not sounding particularly interested. "It's your ball, go out there and talk to some ladies."

The prince scoffed. "I'm not interested," he said, crossing his arms against his chest and pouting.

"You know, this is why you've never been with a girl, Haru," his friend said without looking up.

"Shut up!" snapped Haru angrily, face flushing. "What are you even talking about, Musica?!"

"I'm just trying to help you!" Musica replied with an annoyed expression, rolling his eyes. "Don't you get all snippy with me, you little brat!"

Shuda sighed again. "Despite his friend's helpful advice," he said, ignoring them as they began to fight. "The prince would not be persuaded to go."

At his words, a line of girls began to slowly approach the prince and ask him to dance.

"My Lord, would you like to –"

"I refuse."

"Prince Haru, could I please –"

"Nope."

"My Prince –"

"I said no, damn it! Leave me alone, I'm not going to dance!"

At the last girl, he turned around and was face to face with Elie, who was standing there with a confused expression. Haru's expression dropped in surprise, eyes wide. "Oh," Elie said cheerfully. "Okay! Sorry to bother you, Haru!"

"W-wait," gasped Haru, reaching for her as she began to leave.

"Naturally, the prince refused the wicked step-sister's invitation as well," Shuda said with a slight smile. Haru continued to ignore him, stepping after her. "Oy, you _will_ refuse, Haru."

The prince stopped short, closing his eyes and turning back towards his friends. "Why did I even need a ball," he asked, clearly depressed now. Musica rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Because of the prince's bad mood, the royal ball seemed to be going all downhill, but..."

Suddenly, a person dressed as a royal guard came crashing onto the stage, followed quickly by Julia, dressed in a long and fancy dress. "You wanna say that again, you little shit?!" she demanded, placing her foot over his face. "I dare you, say it again!"

Musica grinned. "Hey, look at that beauty," he said, elbowing the prince. "Go ask her to dance."

"Not a chance," said Haru, staring at the man at the ground with wide, fearful eyes. "You go ask her."

Shuda laughed. "Immediately, the prince fell in love with the mysterious beauty's display of strength –"

"No way!"

"You're gonna do it, Haru, so shut up and go ask her to dance."

Julia laughed loudly, grabbing a bottle of wine from the table and beginning to drink. "Anyone else wanna fight me? I'll take you all on, all at once!"

With a forced sigh, Haru stamped over to her, jabbing a finger at her. "Dance," he started to say, "with me!"

Their eyes met and for a second, a tense silence filled the room. Trying to stifle a laugh for a second, Julia turned around and began to laugh loudly. "Oh man, that was rich," she said, wiping her eyes. "This little brat asking me to dance!"

"H-hey!" Haru said, but he looked rather relieved at her rejection. "That's...you're supposed to dance with me!"

"Dude, I've seen you dance. I'd rather dance with a squid, they'd probably move a little more natural than you can," Julia replied with a grin. An idea popped into her head and she lit up. "Hey, how about we have a little fight? That would be way more fun!"

Haru blinked. "That's not how it's supposed to be!" he said, shaking his head. "I can't just fight you –"

"Because I'm in a dress?" Julia challenged, placing her hands on her hips. "Why, you want me to take it off?"

Before Haru could respond, a loud bell rang from off stage. "With the sound of midnight," Shuda said with a snicker, "Cinderella had to leave, but she left behind a shoe for the prince to remember her by..."

With another laugh, Julia turned to leave. When she was enough away, she swept her leg back at him, sending her shoe flying at him. With no time to react, the shoe hit Haru in the face, sending him to the ground. "Come and fight me sometime," she said, saluting him once before walking off the stage.

"The magic cast on Cinderella would end when the clock finished striking twelve," Shuda said. "Shutting away the feelings that were tearing her apart, Cinderella was forced to leave, leaving behind only behind the shoe she gifted to the prince."

Musica laughed, peeling the shoe off of Haru's cheek. "You really gonna let that girl taunt you like that?" he teased. "You should go find her again, it could be funny."

"Y-yeah," Haru said shakily, rubbing his cheek. With the sound of Musica's laughter in the air, the curtain swept close again, the spotlight shining again on the narrator again.

"This time, the prince began to pine after the mysterious beauty, moved by his friend's touching words, filled with nothing but feelings of how much he missed her and wanted to meet with her again," Shuda said. "From that day on, all the prince could think of was the beauty, and so he decided to try and find her using the shoe she had left behind, for he thought that the shoe could only belong to the women that the shoe would fit perfectly!"

The curtain opened once more to reveal the living room from earlier, with the prince and his friend talking to Elie, Belnika, and Plue. "And after many days, he had arrived at Cinderella's house..."

"Oh, this is such a cute shoe," Elie said happily. "But it's not mine, sorry!"

Haru sighed. "Well, are there any other ladies in the house?" he asked, sounding exasperated.

"Puun!" cried Plue, shaking his head wildly.

"Oh, wait," Belnika said suddenly, looking up. "What about Cinderella?"

At his words, Julia reappeared, holding another bottle of wine. "Whaddya want?" she asked, taking a swig. Her eyes fell on Haru and she grinned. "Aha! Prince man! So you decided to come and fight me after all, eh?" she asked, pointing at him as if to challenge him.

"Wh-what? No! I came to see –"

"I know!" Julia interrupted with a laugh. "You wanna marry Elie, don't cha?"

At her words, the two in question gasped, faces turning bright red. "N-no!" they both cried out together, shaking their heads. Julia roared with laughter, and even Shuda had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing. "You're insane!"

Before she could continue her teasing, Let stepped onto the stage, looking just as bored as before. "I have a solution," he said. "Since Cinderella obviously has no interest in marrying you, and you make a bad ruler –"

"H-hey..."

"You should abdicate the throne and let Cinderella rule over your country."

Silence settled over the crowd at his words, with only a few stifled laughs here and there. "What?" repeated Haru, trying to recall the correct lines. "B-but..."

"Then it's settled!" Elie said happily, grabbing Cinderella's arm in excitement. "You'll be the very first warrior queen!"

Julia grinned. "Damn right I will," she declared, stepping up to Haru menacingly. "You got a problem with that, princey boy?"

Haru blinked once before quickly shaking his head, taking the crown off and holding it out for her. "N-no," he stammered. "You can be the very first warrior queen if you want to be."

"And with that, though it was not the fairy tale ending that many of us know, Cinderella lived very happily as the Warrior Queen," Shuda said, curtains sweeping closed once more. "Proving to us all that women can be just as able as men, if not more so."

The members of the audience awkwardly looked at each other, uncertain of how exactly to react. "A satire?" a few of them reasoned, beginning to applaud. "An elegant means to stamp out sexism or something?"

Behind the curtain, the Rave Warriors were quietly fighting amongst themselves. "You guys changed everything!" snapped Shuda, glaring at them. "Did none of you read the script?!"

Elie laughed. "I did, but I liked it this way better!" she explained with a grin. Julia laughed as well, throwing an arm over her shoulder. "Oh, Julia, you were so good! It's too bad that we can't do this again!"

Haru sighed again. "Why did we even have to stop here?" he asked, pouting. "What about the last –"

"We needed a break," Musica cut him off, shrugging. "Come on, it was fun. Look at how happy everyone else is." The blond rolled his eyes, but even he had to admit that the girls had had the time of their lives; even Let, once he got over wearing such a ridiculous costume, seemed to have enjoyed himself. "After tonight, who knows when we'll have another chance to unwind like this?"

The Rave Master didn't respond for a few seconds, sighing in defeat. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he muttered. "I guess it wasn't that bad."

"Then we can do it again?!" Elie asked, looking at him with wide, hopeful eyes. "Oh, this is so great, thank you so much, Haru!"

"W-wait, that's not what I said..."

~x~

 **Author's Note:** Again, not my best writing, but it's alright. If you really want a laugh, go ahead and read the Fruits Basket chapter - it's well worth it!


End file.
